


I'm Your Slave

by UngusTheBungus



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: Gilgamesh tries to "BEGONE THOT" you, but you refuse to leave because he's a tasty snack.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	I'm Your Slave

“I’m your slave.” You bit your lip lustfully at your king as you spread your legs and fingered your pussy. “Please fill me with your cock, my king.” 

Gilgamesh looked down at you from his throne with half-lidded eyes. He was completely naked and shamelessly ogling your unclothed body, stroking himself to the sight of you touching yourself. Of course he wouldn’t admit it, but it’s been a while since he slept with a woman. He’s been so busy with his duties and plus, he never found anyone worthy of touching, or even gazing upon, his dick. 

Then, you showed up, looking for a job to feed your starving family. At first, he wanted to throw you back out in the streets. He didn’t need another incompetent person to serve him. However, he did remember sentencing one of his servants to be executed recently for spreading malicious gossip about him. With reluctance, he accepted you as one of his slaves. 

One thing he noticed about you was that you were rather clumsy. You constantly burnt food and the other servants would scold you out of fear that Gilgamesh would punish them. Maybe they’d just lose their job if he was in a good mood. 

On this particular day, you had messed up something once again. Since he was in one of those pleasant moods, he would just ridicule you and let you off with a warning instead of kicking you out. While he was scolding you for your actions, you kept on brushing a strand of hair behind your ear and sucking on your bottom lip. He had enough when you smiled at him, batted your eyes, and bit your lip. 

“Enough with your pathetic attempts to seduce me!” He grumbled and waved his hand, signaling you to fuck off before he loses his temper. You weren’t going to go away that easily. 

You noticed how his eyes trailed down until they reached your lips, a mild blush forming on his face. How cute. You left his throne and acted as if you were going to leave, but then you knelt down and proceeded to strip your clothes. 

Gilgamesh watched with annoyance as you removed your last piece of clothing, some lacy red underwear. “What is the meaning of this? I already dismissed you! Begone, temptress!” He waved his hand once again, hoping that you’d finally leave him be. Instead, you thrust one of your fingers into your slit and cried out his name on purpose. You saw that it was working, because slowly but surely, he rid himself of his golden armor until his erection was in plain view. 

“Gilgamesh!” You moaned. The other servants could probably hear what you were doing, but you didn’t care. All you wanted to do was please your king. Gilgamesh, on the other hand, didn’t want anyone to know that he was showing himself to a lowly servant. 

“Silence!” He ordered. You covered your noises with your mouth and looked up at him with those innocent, doe-like eyes. Then, he began to rub his cock in rhythm to the thrusting of your fingers. 

When you asked for his dick, he simply gestured you to his throne chair. You scurried towards him and wrapped your legs around his waist. You rubbed yourself against him, but he slapped your ass as a warning. 

“Beg for my cock, servant.” Gilgamesh growled. You happily obliged, him not knowing that you like dirty talk. 

“My king, please stick your cock deep inside of me. Fuck me until I can’t move for days.” You purred. This seemed to satisfy the King of Heroes, because he steadily pushed himself into your wet pussy. Your slit proceeded to swallow his length inch by inch, causing you to gasp and wrap your arms around his shoulders. He thrust inside you over and over until he kept pressing against a peculiar spot that made you squirm and squeal with delight. When he pulled out of you half-way, you whined in disappointment before he pushed himself into you again. 

“Oh gilg…” You tried to groan, but his thrusts were making you lose focus. Surprisingly, he laughed as his ruby eyes bore into you. 

“Poor thing. Can’t even speak properly.” He thrust once before continuing. “Although, I suppose it isn’t that surprising given your level of incompetence.” His insults caused your pussy to clench around his cock tightly. You hoped that he wouldn’t notice, but he did and a devilish grin appeared on his face. 

“My, my. Do my insults arouse you?” When you shamefully nodded, he brushed a stray piece of hair behind your ear. “How revolting.” He buried his face into your neck, dragging his teeth along your skin. 

Once again, he pushed against that lovely spot that made you see stars. “Gilgamesh!” You moaned his name over and over as he fucked you harder and harder. 

“Come for me, servant.” He whispered into your neck. Your nails slightly dug into his shoulders as you gushed around his cock. The sensation of your orgasm made him hiss and plunge into you faster. You thought he would pull out and finish on your tits, but he ended up coming inside of you. 

Before you could relax for one second, he shoved you off of him. When you gave him a confused look, he rolled his eyes. “Leave at once. I have business to attend to.” Just as you were near the doorway, you gave him a wink and left to attend to your duties in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I would let him call me names and trash talk me all day. Also, the title is in reference to the stupid DearS anime opening. I had that in my mind while writing this and I hate it.


End file.
